1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switched reluctance motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switched reluctance motor according to the prior art is configured to include: a stator part including a stator yoke and a plurality of stator salient poles protruded from the stator yoke; and a rotor part including a rotor core and a plurality of rotor salient poles protruded from the rotor core so as to face the stator salient poles and rotatably received in the stator part.
More specifically, the stator salient poles are formed to be protruded at predetermined intervals toward the rotor salient poles in a circumferential direction of an inner peripheral surface of the stator yoke and include coils wound multiple times therearound, wherein the coils receive power from the outside.
In addition, a shaft transferring driving force of the motor to the outside is coupled to the center of the rotor part to thereby rotate together with the rotor part.
In addition, as described above, a concentrated type coil is wound around the stator salient poles. On the other hand, the rotor part is configured of only an iron core without any type of excitation device, for example, a winding of a coil or a permanent magnet.
Therefore, when current flows in the coil from the outside, a reluctance torque moving the rotor part toward the stator salient poles having the coil wound therearound by magnetic force generated from the coil is generated, such that the rotor part rotates in a direction in which resistance of a magnetic circuit is minimized.
As described above, each of the stator salient poles has the coil wound multiple times therearound in order to receive power from the outside to thereby form a single phase.
Here, in order to apply power to each of the coils wound around the stator salient poles, distal ends of the coils should be electrically connected to a printed circuit board applying external power to the coils. However, the scheme according to the prior art in which a complicatedly disposed wiring of the coils is connected to the printed circuit board requires a precise manual operation by an operator, such that a manufacturing cost increases.